Truth or Dare
by FutureArtist16
Summary: Kiba forces his team mates into a game of Truth or Dare while waiting for their teacher to arrive. Fluffy KibaHina/ShinoHina, oneshot.


"Truth, dare, double dare, torture, kiss or promise?"

"E-Eh?"

Hinata looked into the brunettes eyes, wondering what that all meant.

"Well?"

"W-what do you mean?"

Kiba sighed. "Didn't you play 'any' games in your childhood?" His eyes staring dully back at her.

"W-well…" The girls gaze dropped to her side, twiddling her two thumbs together.

"We never r-really played games in my family."

"Huh?" Kiba's eyes widened.

"You've never played truth or dare before?!"

He seemed bewildered, his whole childhood had been mucking around aimlessly playing whatever game he could think of.

"G-games are looked down upon in my family…"

The boys face dropped.

"Free time' wasn't something that existed in our clan. When you weren't at school, you were training. When you weren't training, you were studying."

"That's insane!" He couldn't believe how uptight their clan was.

"No…T-That is just what is expected of a main branch family member."

"Not to give a child anytime to play? How could you possibly expect that of a child?

Hinata didn't respond. That is the way she had grown up, she knew of no other lifestyle. And she knew that she couldn't possibly begin to explain it to her friend.

The boy began to feel remorseful for bringing up the topic, noticing the girls' expression.

"Well, I suppose doing it later is better then not doing it at all, right?"

She glanced up questionably.

"Oi, Shino, come over here and play a game with us!"

The cloaked teen shot a gaze towards his team mates. He had deliberately stayed a foot away from them to try and avoid this situation.

That boy and his damn games, what could he possibly of thought up this time?

"Come on! We have to do 'something' while we wait for Kurenai!"  
Besides, you 'never' play any games with us!"

"There's a reason for that."

Shino detected the pout covering his team mates face at the remark and smiled slightly to himself.

"Fine," He snapped out angrily, "Hinata, truth, dare, double dare, torture, kiss or promise?"

"B-but…"

The girl still didn't quite understand the rules, but she remembered hearing about it once from one of the girls.

"U-uhhh…I-I…"

"Well? Pick one!" The brunette was grinning widely, awaiting her option.

She looked desperately toward her other team mate, praying he could read the clear expression over her face. "HELP ME."

"Truth"

Kiba turned suddenly over to the voice. "Eh? I thought you weren't playing?"

"I…changed my mind."  
He muttered, glancing toward Hinata, receiving a mouthed "thank you".

She knew how much Shino despised being involved with Kiba's games.

"Well…It's still not your turn! Let Hinata answer!" The teen turned back to the terrified girl, a devilish grin on his face.

He was definitely scheming something.

"I-I…I'll choose truth." She stuttered, thinking it best to just follow Shino's lead.

"Hmf…Fine then." Kiba pouted, obviously disappointed by hearing the most boring answer.

"Let's see…." A blush covered his face as he stared sneakily at his team mate.

"What is your bra size?"

Both Hinata's and Shino's eyes widened as her face turned a shade of red.

"That's an inappropriate question, Kiba!" Shino spat out unconsciously, glad that his blushing face was hidden behind a cloak.

"Hahaha, oh come on, I was just kidding!" He gestured for his team mates to relax.

"Okay then, Hinata, Are you in love with Naruto?"

The girls' darkened face seemed to grow pale, before returning back to a heavy blush.

"W-What…What d-do y-you m-mean…Kiba-kun…" She whispered, clutching her hands to her chest.

"Well, it's obvious you like him, but I want to know for sure."

"I-I-I-I…." He could tell she was speechless.

Kiba stared expectantly at the shaken girl.

"Well?"

There was a long silence.

"Y….y…ye….yes…." That was the first time she had ever said it out loud, even it 'was' just a whisper. She felt as though she would pass out from finally admitting it to someone.

There was another silence, both boys surprised she had answered, and especially that she was still conscious.

Kiba was first to break the silence.

"Hah, well, that was a bit of an obvious question anyway. Truth is always such a boring option. How about we take the truth part out of the game, ne?"

He grinned, placing his hands behind his head. "Okay, Hinata, if you're able to speak, it's your turn to ask someone.

She looked up hesitantly, placing a glance at both the boys, half disappointed by how quickly the biggest emotional moment in her life had passed.

"S-Shino-kun…"She spoke out barely even in a whisper. "Truth, d-dare, d-double-dare, t-t-torture… ki-kiss…or p-promise…?"

Her gaze was now focussed on the ground, still blushing deeply, lost in her thoughts.

"Truth"

"No! No! Truth isn't an option anymore! Choose something else!"

The cloaked teen flinched. "Fine then"

He took a moment to think about what would be the next easiest option and, with a sigh, answered "double-dare."

Surely Hinata wouldn't give anything horrible to do, especially if she had to do it too.

There was a long pause, before Kiba jumped in.

"Okay! Hinata can't think of anything, looks like I'll have to think of something for you! He was grinning crazily.

"No."

"You got no choice! Unless, Hinata, have you thought of anything?"

"W-what? N-no…I'm sorry…" She was still focussed on the dirt in front of her.

"Yosh! Alright, Shino!"

The mysterious teen stood glaring at the brunette, waiting for the moronic response.

"I dare you to…Eat a bug!"

"No."

"But you have to!

"No."

"It's a dare!"

"No."

"But I'll do it too!"

"No."

"I'll go first!"

"No."

"What's the matter, you scared?!

"Idiot"

The two continued the 'argument' as a light headed Hinata floated swiftly to a large oak, placing her head in her hands, lying in a soft patch of grass.

_I-I…Finally could admit it…I…_

"…I love Naruto-kun…"

The girls' eyes drooped ever so slowly as she finally blanked out; her face burning with a blush, a small accomplished smile placed over her lips.

"FINE, DON"T EAT THE STUPID BUG!! Dammit Shino, you are no fun at all!"

"Kiba folded his arms, turning his head to the side in a pout; glaring at his team mates' emotionless face.

"Now I'm going to make your dare even worse, you know?" The brunette smirked. "Well Hinata, what do you think we should make him do?"

No response.

"Eh?" He turned to where she had been previously standing only to notice she had vanished.

"H-Hinata.?" Kiba glanced at Shino questionably. "Where'd she go?"

"…"

"Didn't you notice her leave?"

"…You were the one standing right next to her."

Kiba sweat dropped, pulling an irritated face while staring disdainfully at his team mate.

"I'm also surprised you didn't notice she's sitting right behind you."

The brunettes eyes widened, turning to find a sleeping Hyuuga under the tree they'd been standing by previously.  
He scratched his head while letting out a nervous laughter. "O-Oh, right"

Shino watched as the teen stepped over to the girl, kneeling down next to her.

"Hinaaaata, are you asleep?"

Silence

He poked softly at her arm.

"Helloooo?"

More silence

He poked more firmly at her arm, still getting no response.

Standing up, he looked dully at Shino, arms behind his head. "Looks likes she's passed out again."

"…"

The two chuunin stood in silence, staring at each other, before one boy's eyes seemed to light up.

"Heh heh….I know what your next dare can be…Bug nerd."

Shino just glared right back at his companion. _Damn this kid annoys me… _

"I dare you…to…."

"……"

"…Kiss Hinata!"

The teen blushed deeply behind his cloak, common sense quickly shaking it off.

"No."

"Why not? Don't you find her attractive enough?" He teased in a mocking voice.

"That has nothing to do with this. It would be inappropriate to do such a thing without Hinata's permission."

"She won't know! And besides, it's just one kiss!"

"It would be taking advantage of her situation."

"Oh don't be so worried, we'll tell her and apologize when she wakes up then!"

"…"

"Come on, can you honestly say you've never thought of kissing her?"

"No, I haven't."

"Don't lie!!"

"…"

"Just one, little, innocent kiss" Kiba argued in the most convincing tone he could.

"…You really want' to kiss her yourself, don't you."

The brunettes' eyes widened as his face darkened.

"N-n-n-not at all!! I-I didn't choose this because it's a double dare and I'll get to…I mean **have** to, do it as well…R-really!!"

The teens frantically shook his hands out in front of himself, sweat dripping down both cheeks.

At this, Shino smirked.

"Hmf, Alright, I believe you."

Kiba sighed in relief, wiping his forehead.

"I guess I should be…doing my dare…" He spoke slyly while proceeding casually over to the sleeping girl.

As he reached the raven haired figure, he slowly kneeled down, making sure to watch the brunettes every movement and expression.

He could tell the boy was holding back some form of jealous outburst, even though this 'was' his idea in the first place.

Not that he minded being dared to do this at all.

Gently he moved closer, shifting the girls face slightly with one hand while the other unzipped his cloak, proceeding to remove his glasses.

He smirked; Kiba's expressions were priceless.

Slowly, the teen reached his face down until he was clear millimetres away from hers.  
He looked solemnly into the girls relaxed expression, wishing he could have been doing this under different, more two sided, circumstances.

He felt the warmth of her breath, as his lips gently edged closer to hers.

And then they locked together.

Well, Shino's locked onto hers while she lay completely unaware of the surrounding events.

His hands worked their way over her cheeks, pushing more firmly into the moment, as his tongue flickered gently against her closed mouth, pushing in ever so slightly, running its way forward deeper.

His jaw moved vigorously, working to the best they could, growing lost in the moment.

His mind was completely numb to any of his surroundings, not noticing the complete utter jealous disgust on his brunette team mates' face.

By a kiss, he didn't mean this much! HE was meant to be the one doing that after Shino took a quick peck! This is outrageous!!

Kiba stepped forward, clenching his fists tightly.

"T-That's enough!! Y-You did your side of the dare!!"

Shino gave one last, soft kiss to the unconscious girl before zipping back up his cloak, placing his black glasses back over his nose.

"Hn…"

The brunette rushed over to the scene, pushing the kneeling Shino out of the way.

"N-now it's my t-turn!"

Shino smirked manically, sending Kiba a clear message. "I knew it"

"U-uh, I mean, I-I guess I should get my dare over and done with, r-right!"  
He was sweating and blushing immensely, nervous laughter meeting his unnerved smile.

"Hn…" Was all Shino mouthed before standing up and returning to his usual emotionless self.  
Kiba on the other hand, was over flowing with emotions, as he turned back to face the focus of his dare.

"W-well…H-here goes…"  
He murmured to himself, bending down lower to meet the girls' lips.

He flinched as his hand accidentally grazed over the front part of her jacket on its way to her cheek.

Quickly retracting the hand, he decided to keep both by his side, nerves getting the better of him.

His face stretched forward, until it was hovering right above the girls' delicate lips.  
Pushing the thought of how Shino's tongue had just been all over it, he edged closer.

His rapid breathing rebounded against the girls' lips as he sat staring dazedly at his team mate.

"H-Hinata…I…" His lips moved forward; very barely touching her own. "I..."

Both his eyelids drooped wearily as he worked up the courage to reach that little further, his head feeling like it was floating on air.

And then, everything went white.

Shino watched as his male companion slumped lifelessly beside Hinata's, he couldn't help but be the slightest bit amused.

Stepping forward, he tapped against the chuunins foot with his own, nudging and waiting for a response.

The boy lay there as motionless as a rock.

Sighing, he stepped back, looking from one unconscious team mate to another, shaking his head.

Both passed out, huh? That's…different.

He sat back against the siding tree and stood casually waiting, watching two butterflies go fluttering away with each other into the sunlight.

A noise disrupted his train of thought as he turned his head to see his teacher looking wide eyed between the two unconscious teens and himself.

There was a long pause.

"……Wha-What happened here?"

Shino shrugged, his teacher looking on in complete shock and confusion, slowly shaking her head as she proceeded to pick up the slumping teens over her shoulders.


End file.
